Of Bombshells and Blood
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: My version of a chapter in Bombshells and Dreams by HumanGuiniePig. I do have her permission. Misto is tortured. A bit scary, so not for the fain-hearted. Not extreme-extreme though. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Mistoffelees could feel the warmth of his uncles mane against him, comforting and soft. But suddenly it was gone, yanked out of his grasp and taken away. He screamed as his blue eyes snapped open, reaching out towards his uncle. Misto watched with wide blue eyes as Tugger was dragged out and held in the door way. Yutsi stood between them watching as they both struggled to reach out towards each other.

"Don't you touch him!" Tug screamed, kicking violently. "Don't you dare touch him!" Yutsi held up his paw, stopping Bailey and he other cat, they waited patiently for their next command.

"Come here." Misto jolted when he realized he was being addressed, Yutsi was holding out his paw to him. The magician shook his head, shrinking back against the wall. "I said. come. here." When he still declined Yutsi simply reached out and grabbed him, yanking him from the ground and holding the small conjurer against himself. Tugger spit and hissed, kicking and jerking every few seconds to get free. Yutsi's rough tongue dragged up Mistoffelees' pure white cheek, the acid churning in the young Toms stomach. He felt like he was going to be sick, he felt like he was going to pass out, but he knew better even though his paws were shaking and his knees were buckling. Yutsi ran his claws down his backside, creating a tremble to run up the black fur.

"No!" Tugger yelled as Bailey reached out to shut the door. He was kicking and snapping and shouting, but Bailey and the other cat were much bigger and easily dragged him down the hall. "Misto! He's just a kit, let him go! Mistoffelees!"

"What are you going to do to him?" Misto whimpered, staring at the door.

"Oh… nothing much," Yutsi muttered taking a gentle hold of the white wrists and leading him to the center of the room. "Don't move." The tan cat reached up, pulling a set of chains from the rafters. Misto could feel his heart pounding in his ears, his breath coming in too short and too quickly. The iron was cold as it closed around his joints, sending shivers down his spine as he broke into a cold sweat. His arms were above his head, and he just hung there, now unnaturally cold. Yutsi got down on one knee, fastening another set of chains around his ankle. A hoarse cry broke the silence, long and blood-curdling. The tan cat felt something wet drop on his arm, and looked up to see more tears running down the young cats face. They could both clearly hear the screams from The Rum Tum Tugger that were echoing down the halls. He looked back down at the ground and smirked,

"Come now young one. We won't have any of that." He stood, taking the white face into his paws. He crashed his lips against Misto's forcing his way into his mouth. The young tux gagged on the Toms tongue, afraid he was about to puke or pass out. Hands were gliding all over his short black fur, exploring every bit of him, the claws gently pulling at each strand of hair.

"Before we go on," Yutsi pulled away laughing at his own desperateness to release his… tension. He took a hold of the wooden pole, strong as bamboo, thick as oak. He swung it in a small circle as he took his place behind the small magician. With one strike he had the cat screaming for dear life, he could hear the vertebra in his spine cracking with the hit of the wood. Misto felt the pain in his spine, burning and aching and agonizing. He watched with tear-blurred eyes as the cat came around to the front, slamming the pole into his stomach. It happened over and over and over again, the feeling like a thousand burning suns. One could not simply explain how hurt and how pained he was. A silent cry escaped his lips, as he let his head hang low and quiet sobs breath out from his pert mouth.

"You know Magical Mister Mistoffelees, I don't think I've ever seen a Tom so…" He hissed out his 's' making the tux shiver. "Curvy." He dropped the pole with a loud clatter, letting his paws roam up and down Misto's body. Never had the young cat felt so disgusting, so low. Right then, he didn't even feel halfway real. Misto's body jerked and squirmed but he couldn't get far with his limbs being bound. He dragged his rough tongue up Misto's stomach thoroughly cleaning his face afterwards. "Just hold still damn it!"

"No!"

He gave Mistoffelees a hard punch to the jaw, knocking his face sideways. The young Tom gave a cry of pain, biting his lip to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Really, what has happened to discipline. What did your parents ever teach you?" Misto flinched, now he was really crying, sobbing and heaving with each breath.

"You're really crying aren't you?" Yutsi sighed, looking at him sadly. He didn't like loud prisoners, so he left the room, just letting the Tom hang there. It seemed like everything was just splitting at the seams, and the screams that were coming from the direction of Tugger weren't helping calm Misto.

Tugger leaned over the rock, almost like a sacrifice on an altar. Bailey's claws dug into his shoulders, dragging down his back and tearing apart the flesh as if it were butter. Tugger would've screamed, but his voice was hoarse and it was pointless. All he could think of aside from the burning pain of being torn apart cell by cell was if Misto was okay.

"Aw. Is the Rum Tum Tugger feeling a little down?" Bailey laughed, repeating the motion again. The blood was flowing, blending into his silky black fur. He wanted to scream for them to just go ahead and shoot him. Why were they doing this?

Mistoffelees looked down at the ground, the ray of light coming in as Yutsi stood in the doorway. He'd stopped crying and it was time to get back to work. He wanted to get back to work already. He sunk his claws into the white chest fur, opening up wounds and letting the blood flow onto the pristine coat. Misto hissed as Yutsi stepped away. He set fire to a pile of coals, a iron rod sticking out. It quickly grew red, then yellow, then practically white. Yutsi took a hold of the cold end, pulling it out and swinging it around whistling a soft tune as he walked back over to wear Misto was chained. The blue eyes grew wide and fearful as it stilled in front of his face.

He pressed it against the wounds that he'd recently created, getting a scream to erupt from deep within the small cat.

**[GAH! That was almost good! **

**Expect another chapter cuz I want this to be a two-shot!**

**Review! No flames please and thank you!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[… I realized something today. I'm not a very good writer That's sad. Anyways, I know some people on here absolutely can't write worth crap though so it's okay;) I disclaim all publicly recognized figures. I dedicate this to HumanGuineaPig, and I apologize that it took me soooooooooooooo long. **

**WARNING WARNING WARNING: It's about to get sentimental up in here. Oh, and implied rape. Strongly so. ]**

"Oh, Mistoffelees, do you ever think you'll get out of here?" Yutsi whispered, pressing the white hot iron against his stomache again. Misto groaned, refusing to scream any more. He just wouldn't. For Tugger's sake he wouldn't.

Yutsi looked approvingly at him as no sounds came out of his small mouth. "Tell me, do you think I should kill you?"He pulled the metal away, looking down at the nasty burn. The pink flesh was practically bubbling from the damage. Yutsi put the poker back into the coals, digging his claws into Mistoffelees side, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of his collarbone. Misto finally let out a scream, throwing his head back, as his eyes pricked with tears. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it might explode. Dear Everlasting Cat, did it ever end? Would he die here and now? Screaming was all that he could do.

"Don't you want to die? Don't you want it all just to stop?"

Misto wouldn't let Yutsi control him like this, he had dignity still and he wasn't going to have that ripped away – not yet.

Tugger was limp, absolutely unable to move from where he was. "Come on, naw, Tugger isn't upset now is he?" Bailey laughed hard, getting a few of the other hench cats to laugh too. "Get up," Bailey kicked him, making him painfully roll onto his side.

"I said get up!" Bailey kicked him harder, his limp body like a rag doll as he just jerked into a new position. His dull brown eyes just stared ahead, not even able to make out what he was looking at. There was a blood curdling scream echoing in his ears, unfortunately all too familiar.

"Misto," Tugger groaned hoarsely, trying to push himself up from the ground. He had to get to him, he had to help him, he just had to find the will power in himself to get to Mistoffelees. Bailey watched with fascination as he did, interested that he tried so hard just to get to the younger Tom. He grabbed the Maine Coones ankles, dragging him backwards. "NO!" Tugger reached out towards the door, angry that he had failed to help his nephew. Why were they doing this to them? They had done nothing wrong. Why?

Bailey flipped Tugger over, straddling his waist. "Now lets see if the great _Rum_ _Tum_ _Tugger_ lives up to his reputation,"

Mistoffelees hung in his chains limply. Blood stained his normally pure white chest, and tufts of fur were missing from his ebony coat. What had become of him?

He had no will to fight anymore – it was futile anyways. Yutsi came back in, looking the adolescent Tom up and down. He easily undid the chains around his raw ankles, followed by his bleeding wrists. Misto dropped to the ground, hard on his knees.

"_Not until we know we can get out alive," _His uncle's words echoed in his head, so he just kneeled there and focused on the sound of his own heavy breathing.

"What to do, what to do, what to _do_?" Yutsi gave one hard kick to the Tom, forcing him on his side. Misto laid there, staring blankly ahead. "I think I know just the thing…" He stood at the back of the small conjurer and placed his hands on Misto's hips, rubbing the fur the wrong way. The captor inhaled deeply, prodding the magicians neck with his own tongue.

No. Not this. This couldn't be happening. Not after everything.

He couldn't help it, there was a bubbling sensation and the tingling feeling he always seeming to get in his toes.

It just… happened.

Yutsi was knocked to the floor in a flash of blue and white, blood trickling from his lip.

"Oh… you shouldn't have done that…" He chuckled darkly, pushing himself off the ground. He left the cell, leaving the door wide open in the comfort of knowing the adolescent wouldn't do anything so stupid. Misto's heart pounded with fear and his blood raced cold.

There was the sound of footsteps and the sound of something heavy being dragged. Two hench-cats came to the door with a limp Macavity held between them, his head tipped forward and he hardly looked himself. The two threw Macavity in the cell with Misto, letting his body drop hard to the ground with a thick _**THUD **_. He rolled his head over, staring regretfully at his son. He obviously struggled to lift his arm, to reach out and brush it down Misto's soft white face.

Misto flinched away, giving a weak hiss. The ginger Tom sighed, and pain bolted through his eyes for a fleeting moment.

"Why?"

"Because you're a pathetic excuse for a Tom," The magician gurgled, leaning his head so blood could fall in thick drops from his mouth to the ground. "You torture and murder, steal, lie, cheat, you beat kittens and-"

"I never once hit you." Cavi stated with authority. Mistoffelees shrunk back, feeling horridly stupid for saying something like that, he knew it wasn't true. He may have been evil, but he still had a heart, he still had those feelings.

Bailey laughed as he finished, pressing Tugger against the wall one last time before turning to leave. The Maine Coone covered his face, tears flowing uncontrollably as sobs shook his body. He dropped to his knees, feeling like filth, the want of death, and the loneliness. It was cold and dark and there was blood dripping down his thighs.

He wanted to go home.

He wanted to hear Jennyanydots scold him.

He wanted to be hugged by his dad and kissed by Bomba.

He wanted Munkustrap.

"Why did you neglect us?" Misto whispered. "We're your kits!" There was only silence to answer him.

"Didn't you ever care about us?"

"Those damned Jellicles have filled your head with lies!" Macavity yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. "When you were born, I held you in my arms and I just about cried because you and your sister were nearly the most beautiful things I'd ever seen."

Misto stayed silent. _He's got to be lying, he's got to be! He's not capable of love._

"I wasn't leaving you! I was hiding you! Did you honestly think I was just going to lose you to them?"

"What about Alonzo?"

"She would've wanted him to stay with the Jellicles. It wasn't my choice, it was Minnie's." Misto gave an involuntary jerk, no one ever referred to her as 'Minnie' She was always Minify, never more, never less.

"Good Bast Macavity, who knew you could be so soft?" Yutsi threw the door open with a loud crash. Macavity gave a weak hiss, and shakily got to his hands and knees. He made a move to fully stand but their captor simply hit him, knocking him back to the ground.

"So Mistoffelees, you've heard all the sides of the story. How does it feel to know that all you're life you've wished to kill someone who loved you; Wished to hurt and burn someone who tried to protect you? That you were lied to by the people you thought you could trust?"

"Shut up!"

"What did you just say to me?" Yutsi was taken aback and simply stared wide-eyed.

"I said shut up, as in shut your sodding trap. Now." Yutsi charged on the small Tom, hitting him hard and straddling his chest.

"You stupid, little, prick!" Each word was punctuated by a hit. He grabbed Misto's skull and bashed his head back against the solid ground, again and again so much that Misto began to lose his consciousness.

Macavity leaped up with newfound energy and tackled Yutsi to the ground, and they rolled around, hissing and clawing. But they were both equally matched and the cycle would've gone on forever had they not been interrupted.

"Oi!" Bailey jumped in, and ripped the two apart. Flinging Yutsi aside he held down Mac, pressing his body onto the ginger cats.

"Get off me!" Bailey did so, having only come to deliver his message.

"Good going, you killed him." Bailey looked Misto dead in the eye, and with a serious look on his face began to march towards the conjurer.

"Me? Who? What did I do?"

"You killed Tugger." He said flatly.

"What?" Together he and Cavi gasped in horror.

"No. N-no!" Macavity gave one harsh jerk as to get out of Baileys grip, a stinging sensation behind as he choked on his words. His little brother wasn't dead, he just couldn't be.

**[So it was pretty short, sorry bout that. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Now go read the whole thing.**

**Of Bombshells and Dreams by HumanGuineaPig**


End file.
